The Interfandom Christmas Party
by Rousdower
Summary: Elrond is throwing an Interfandom Christmas Party. Many many famous people from across the fandoms are attending. Unfortunately, the evening takes an unfortunate twist... Multiple crossover. I'm sorry. I had to do it.


**A/N: I'm sorry.**

***O*O*O*O*O***

***Christmas bells are heard***

**Our story begins on the night before Christmas. We join our mutual friend Elrond, in his musing and walk with him through the events of this catastrophic evening.**

Lord Elrond could find no logical reason for why he was throwing an Interfandom Christmas Party. But he was. He had even rented the Intergalactic Party Hall (The only party hall that is easily accessible to all).

But as he gazed around the rambunctious party, he was overcome with a feeling of regret.

Regret that he did not carefully consider his actions.

"Lord Elrond! Thank you for inviting us to your party!"

Elrond gazed fondly down at the hobbits. "You are very welcome."

"Come on Pip, let's give em a song!"

Elrond shook his head as Merry and Pippin ran up to the DJ's box. He looked around for a familiar elf. Ah, there was Glorfindel, talking to a very heavily muscled man carrying a hammer.

"Lord Glorfindel, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Quite! Oh, this is Thor! He is a… Norse?" Thor nodded. Glorfindel continued. "Norse god of the mortals."

Elrond observed Thor with interest. "Fascinating…"

"Yes, and-" Glorfindel was interrupted by a glass of wine being poured over his head. Spluttering, Glorfindel looked wildly around for the culprit.

"LOKI!" Thor bellowed, looking rather irked.

Loki appeared behind Thor with a _pop_.

"Yes, Thor?"

"Cease your antics!"

"Oh… but I can't… it's too fun," Loki whined, looking despondent. Thor rolled his eyes.

Elrond edged away from the group with a wary look. He suddenly bumped into something and turned around, an apology on his lips, but he froze at the bizarre sight presented to him.

Bilbo Baggins (the younger Bilbo) was staring at a taller man, who looked exactly like him, with the exception of blond hair. They both wore an expression of pure shock. A very tall man in a strange black robe… or coat as they called it on the world known as Earth, strode up behind the other Bilbo.

"Come John. You said we did not have to stay long. I'm bored, let's go," the tall man said quickly.

"One… one moment," the other Bilbo.. or John, Elrond supposed, waved his hand at the man impatiently hovering over his shoulder.

"John," the man whined.

"Shut up Sherlock! Don't you see this? He… he looks exactly like me… except he's short… and his… his feet are hairy!" John snapped.

"John. You're hallucinating. You have obviously had too much egg-" the man who Elrond now knew as Sherlock froze, his eyes glued onto Bilbo.

"Fascinating…" Sherlock breathed, bending closer to the now terrified Bilbo.

Bilbo backed up, eying Sherlock.

Suddenly a crash echoed on the other side of the room.

Elrond whipped around and stared intensely in the direction of the noise.

A few seconds later, Legolas appeared right in front of him, effectively startling him.

"Ada's drunk."

"Already?" Elrond said incredulously.

Legolas nodded.

"Hey! Pointy ears!"

Elrond turned and was faced with a bizarre group of… persons. There was a normal looking human, a green skinned woman, a large blue-green tinted man with red markings, a… raccoon?! And… dear Vala… is that a baby Ent?

"Who… who are you?" Elrond said cautiously.

"Guardians of the Galaxy. I'm Starlord, this is Gamora," he pointed to the green skinned woman, this is Drax," The man with the markings. "This is Rocket." The…raccoon. "And-"

"I am Groot."

Everyone looked up at the baby ent.

"What he said." Starlord straightened his coat. "Now, we were wondering where the food was. We just got here and we're _famished_."

Elrond pointed over to the long table.

"Thanks."

As the odd group walked by, the baby ent stopped in front of the two elves.

"I am Groot."

Elrond and Legolas exchanged a glance before nodding.

"I am Groot." The baby ent lumbered after the raccoon, who was glaring and tapping his… paw.

A blue ball of energy flew past Legolas, who let out a panicked shriek.

Now this person, Elrond knew.

Striding purposefully in the direction the blue energy ball had come from, Elrond halted in front of Iron Man with a stern look.

"I have already asked you twice to cease firing your weapons indoors," Elrond huffed.

The females of various species all whined a complaint and Tony Stark looked condescendingly down at Elrond.

"Why should I?"

Elrond rolled his eyes. "Somebody will get hu-"

Another crash sounded.

"My elk! WHERE IS MY ELK!"

Elrond rubbed his temples, muttering angrily, "Vala, Thranduil, why must you do this every time."

He cast a warning look at Iron Man before striding in the direction of the crashes.

He backpedalled and stared at a very shady group of people.

It consisted of three persons- only one of whom he recognized… Loki. Which meant that this group was up to no good. Elrond noticed that one was rather neat and dressed in garb that they referred to as 'suits' on Earth, and the other one… he was also wearing a suit.. but it was purple… and was his hair… green?

Suddenly the one with the green hair turned around and pitched what Elrond recognized as a pie towards someone to his left, and Elrond saw that he had a rather shocking white face and an evil red smile. And his hair was indeed green.

Somebody with pie dripping down their… helmet- oh dear it was the Witch King- stormed over to the white faced man and picked him up by the throat, and for some inexplicable reason, the white faced man started laughing hysterically. Elrond panicked and rushed forward.

"Angmar! Put him down!"

The man was dropped as the Witch King growled at Elrond. "No man can cream me."

Two more shady people chose that moment to join the already exceptionally shady group. A tall man, who looked exactly like Sherlock… except he was dressed all in black and his hair was neat and the other was also dressed in black, with the exception of a long cloak and a frightening helmet, out of which came a strange noise rather like metallic breathing.

The man with the white face was still rolling around on the floor giggling.

"Who are you," Elrond groaned, rubbing his temples.

The neat man in the suit said in a bored voice, "Jim."

The man with the helmet said casually, "Darth Vader."

The man in black glared and said intensely, "I. Am. KHAN." Elrond cast him a strange look.

The man on the floor sprang up and held out his hand and said in a lilting, crazed voice, "The Joker!"

Elrond reached out to take his hand when he was yanked back and someone growled into his ear, "Don't shake his hand."

"Bats!" the Joker said cheerfully. Everyone stared at the Joker in confusion.

Elrond was released and he turned to glare at the man who had so rudely grabbed him.

"Who are you?" he questioned, dusting his robes off.

"I could ask you the same thing."

This odd person was also dressed all in black (why? why black?) and was wearing a mask that concealed the upper half of his face. It also had pointed… ears? Like a bat… which would explain the Joker's odd outburst.

Elrond opened his mouth to reply.

"MY ELK. WHERE IS MY PARTAY ELK?! I WANT MY PARTAY ELK."

Sighing Elrond rubbed his temples again an- tossing all caution to the wind- left the shady group to it's devices in favor of searching out the inebriated Thranduil.

And there he was…

People were studiously avoiding Thranduil as he staggered in a circle, his crown lopsided and a goblet of wine sloshing around in his hand.

"MY ELK! M- MFFFPH."

Elrond had grabbed Thranduil by the back of the robes and dragged him to the edge of the room. "Thranduil," he hissed.

"Roooondyyyy."

Oh he was very, very drunk.

"Cease this foolishness!"

"But.. the wine… it's so gooooooood," Thranduil slurred, attempting to take a gulp out of his goblet. Elrond rolled his eyes and snatched the offending goblet out of Thranduil's hands.

"No. No more for you!"

"Roooooondy!" Thranduil whined, shaking Elrond's shoulders.

"Let go of him."

Both of the elves turned their heads and stared into the shadows. Elrond suppressed a groan as the man with the bat mask stepped out.

"Why?" Thranduil asked petulantly.

He stepped out further and said in an impossibly intense voice;

"Because I'm Batman."

Elrond once again opened his mouth to answer, whilst attempting to push off the now hysterical inebriated Thranduil, but once again found himself interrupted.

"STARLORD!"

Elrond had had enough.

Shoving Thranduil off, he cast a glare at Batman and stormed towards the noise.

He seemed to be doing a lot of storming.

In the center of the room, were the self proclaimed Guardians of the Galaxy, and they seemed to be facing off with somebody… A giant, oddly dressed, _blue_ somebody. And this somebody had a hammer bigger than Thor's.

Starlord chuckled awkwardly. "Uh.. hehe.. Hey Ronan! Long time no see!"

Elrond glanced to his left and saw a man… that resembled Thranduil… except he had short brown hair and looked extremely awkward.. he was also holding a pie. Why was he holding a … pie? Elrond's attention was diverted back to the face-off in front of him.

"You.. you took the infinity stone!" Ronan growled.

Darth Vader stepped up behind Ronan and made a choking motion with his hand (he was also blatantly drunk, clutching a bottle of eggnog equipped with a straw in the other hand). Several people laughed, as this seemed to have no effect. Elrond heard the Thranduil lookalike give a startled cry and cast a glance in his direction. The Joker was wrestling the pie out of the poor man's hands and seemed to be winning. Eventually he had the pie, and pitched it at Ronan.

A direct hit, right to the face.

The Thranduil lookalike whimpered slightly. "My pie…"

Ronan turned around, a look of pure rage on his face-

And the entire Party Hall shook.

Everyone was looking around in confusion, muttering, and some even panicking.

The doors burst open and several people screamed.

Color flooded the room.

A song began playing.

All hell broke loose.

_My Little Ponies, My Little Ponies- ahhhhhhhhhhh_

**_~Finis_**

**_*rewind sound is heard*_**

**_*cue deranged laughter*_**

Elrond looked around in panic.

Right after the Valar cursed ponies had come in- the lights had gone out.

One light flicked on in the center of the room.

Two of the most dreaded beings stood there, with Thranduil and Loki captive. Squeeing with a vengeance, they brandished their captives.

The poor men had no chance of escaping.

One person, who sounded like Legolas, screamed out in a tone of absolute horror and fear, the one word in everybody's heads;

"FANGIRLS!"

**Epilogue~**

**So goes the legend of Elrond's Interfandom Christmas party. All of the people present at that party, were never heard from again. The horrible end of those poor souls is to graphic to describe, so I shall leave it to your imagination. I part with you, saying naught but one last thing-**

Those two fangirls are still out there.

This world- both the real and the fictional- doesn't stand a chance.

**_BUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

**Merry Christmas**


End file.
